ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What Xandir the Spellcaster Saw! The Olympic Team-Supporting Villains and Rogues of the Heroes Alliance
While Josh Holo was walking in the Brazilian pilgrimage town of Trindade and while the Olympic Torch is on its way there, the villains and their men and women, each on every side of the path, are revealed to have been supporters of each country! Heroes Alliance Members there: * Xandir the Spellcaster * Optimus Prime * Spider-Man * Red Ranger * Greymon * Shoutmon * He-Man * She-Ra Experts of Darkness who support each nation: * Megamo (USA) (Face painted in the USA Flag) * Diana Holo (USA) (Her evils support the USA Team) * Megatron (Japan) (wearing a Japanese soccer shirt) * Cy-Kill (South Korea) (caped in the South Korean flag) * Kim Jong-Il (North Korea) * Osama Bin Laden (Saudi Arabia) * Hades (Greece) (Is a great fan of the Greek Olympic Team) * Set (Egypt) * Loki (Norway) * Master Xandred (Japan) * Skeletor (Philippines) * Hordak (Latvia) * Team Rocket (Japan) * Queen Beryl (China) * Skeleton King (Cameroon) * Neo Cortex (Austria) * Dr. Eggman (Australia) * Sour Kangaroo (Australia) * Tezcatlipoca (Mexico) * Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Japan) * Whiro (USA) * Dr. Wily (Canada) * Kilokahn (South Africa) * KOMPLEX (Ethiopia) * Slappy the Dummy (Trinidad and Tobago) * Darth Vader (New Zealand) * Count Horriball (Ireland) * Dr. Blowhole (Bulgaria) * Vlad Dracula (Romania) * Vrak (Senegal) * Speckles the Mole (Papua New Guinea) * Solus (Malaysia) * The Joker (Singapore) * Kitty Galore (Jamaica) * Mr. Tinkles (Haiti) * Zigzag the Grand Vizier (Kuwait) * Jafar and Iago (United Arab Emirates) * Dr. Claw (Sweden) * Emperor Gruumm (Guyana) * Wicked Witch of the West Theodora (Suriname) * Lord Zedd (Brazil) * Rita Repulsa (Brazil) * General Parvo (Russia) * Demona (Dominica) * David Xanatos (Dominican Republic) * Stavros Garkos (Greece) * Wrath-Amon (Azerbaijan) * Chucky (Bulgaria) * General Woundwort (Iceland) * Mesogog (Namibia) * Darla Dimple (Finland) * Lord Ruber (Estonia) * Baron Silas Greenback (Great Britain) * Claudandus (Germany) * Bluto (Spain) * Bomb Voyage (France) * Shredder (Italy) * Gargamel (Albania) * Prince Vekar (Belarus) * Emperor Mavro (Denmark) * Ursula (Belgium) * Morgana Le Fey (Netherlands) * Captain Hook (Luxembourg) * Dark Surfer (Poland) * Makuta Teridax (Turkey) * Tubal-Cain (Israel) * Killer Moth (Morocco) * The Penguin (Angola) * Prime Evil (Peru) * Gozer (Bolivia) * Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man (Paraguay) * Samhain (Uruguay) * Pitch Black (Fiji) * Percival C. McLeach (Australia) * Madame Medusa (Argentina) * Captain Cold (Chile) * Lex Luthor (Djibouti) * Sky-Clone (India) * General Spidrax (Indonesia) * Baron Zemo (Germany) * Sideshow Bob (Cape Verde) * Plankton (Mozambique) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Portugal) * Lord Hater (Nepal) * Bill Cipher (Sudan) * Mumm-Ra (Egypt) * Nightmare Moon (Bhutan) * Mephiles the Dark (Kenya) * Saranoia (Tunisia) * Overlord of the Spiral Zone (Ukraine) * Zeebad (Slovakia) * Boingo (Slovenia) * Frieda the Evil Stepmother (Czech Republic) * Wario (Serbia) * Bowser (Botswana) * Lord Farquaad (Guam) * Hakaider (Ghana) * Murdoch of MacGyver fame (Guatemala) * Pinhead (Nicaragua) * Cobra Commander (Algeria) * Crasher (Lebanon) * Cop-Tur (Bahrain) * Tux (Qatar) * Captain Mutiny (Saint Kitts and Nevis) * Davy Jones (Saint Lucia) * Grimlord (Saint Vincent and the Grenadines) * Count Dregon (Jordan) * Kahmunrah (Egypt) * Adolf Hitler (Germany) * Al Capone (USA) * Ivan the Terrible (Russia) * Napoleon (France) * Henry VIII (Great Britain) * Cut Man (Vanuatu) * Guts Man (Bermuda) * Ravana (Sri Lanka) * Ratigan (Lesotho) * Moriarty (Swaziland) * Zok and Zink (Zimbabwe) * Thanos (Zambia) * Darkseid (Panama) * Apocalypse (Egypt) * Magneto (Colombia) * Interceptor (Ecuador) * Vicky Turner (Venezuela) * Mozenrath (Mali) * Vlad Plasmius (The Gambia) * V. V. Argost (Mauritania) * Massive (Antigua and Barbuda) * Pinky and the Brain (Seychelles) * Wicked Witch of the East Evanora (Mauritius) * Freakshow (Lebanon) * Krulos (Maldives) * Clockwerk (Liechtenstein) * Killer Rabbit (Kazakhstan) * Darth Sidious (Madagascar) * Beef Bonk (Uzbekistan) * Deker (Turkmenistan) * Dayu (Kyrgyzstan) * Octoroo (Tajikistan) * General Mandible (Afghanistan) * Davros (Pakistan) * Master Control Program (Central African Republic) * Dr. Piranoid (Rwanda) * Maleficent (Malawi) * Winifred Sanderson (Togo) * Mary Sanderson (Ivory Coast) * Sarah Sanderson (Nigeria) * Kylo Ren (Benin) * Ultron (San Marino) * Pokey Minch (South Sudan) * The Other Mother (Cyprus) * The Evils of Pandora's Box (Andorra) * Starscream (Honduras) * Soundwave (Barbados) * Shockwave (Bahamas) * Rumble (Bangladesh) * Frenzy (Macedonia) * Breakdown (Aruba) * Severus Snape (Belarus) * No Heart (Belize) * Sheriff Terrorbull (Brunei Darussalam) * Gaston (Burkina Faso) * Dr. Putrid Gangreen (Burundi) * M, Bison (Thailand) * Mastermind (Comoros) * Ringmaster (Chad) * Queen Slug-For-A-Butt (Cambodia) * Psy-Crow (Congo) * Evil the Cat (Costa Rica) * Dr. K of Cubix World (Democratic Republic of Congo) * King Zarkon (Croatia) * Prince Lotor (Cuba) * Zartog (Puerto Rico) * El Macho (El Salvador) * Constantine the World's Most Dangerous Frog (Eritrea) * Project Satan (Micronesia) * Sylar (Georgia (country)) * Syndrome (Grenada) * Leonard Saber (Guinea) * Lothor (Guinea-Bissau) * Weathervane (Equatorial Guinea) * Yokai (Hong Kong) * Mombi (Yemen) * Nome King (Oman) * Motormaster (Cayman Islands) * Dragstrip (Cook Islands) * Wildrider (Marshall Islands) * Solomon Grundy (Solomon Islands) * Black Manta (Virgin Islands) * Evil Manta (British Virgin Islands) * Red the Dragon (Iran) * Judge Death (Iraq) * Poison Ivy (Kiribati) * Mr. Freeze (Liberia) * HighRoller (Libya) * Malhazard (Malta) * Mulgarath (Mongolia) * Chick Hicks (Monaco) * Jadis the White Witch (Nauru) * Nigel the Cockatoo (Niger) * Thundercracker (Palau) * Dead End (Palestine) * Yzma (Peru) * Sinestro (Moldova) * Mr. Sinister (Laos) * Dai Shi (Samoa) * Venjix (American Samoa) * Levira (Sao Tome and Principe) * King Goobot V (Montenegro) * Brandon "Big Boss" Babel (Bosnia and Herzegovina) * Drake Cypher (Sierra Leone) * Gorilla Grodd (Syria) * Snowcat (Switzerland) * Demolishor (Chinese Taipei) * Jeeper Creeper (Tanzania) * Damaras (Turkmenistan) * Argus (Tunisia) * Scar (Timor-Leste) * Shere Khan (Tuvalu) * Cat R. Waul (Tonga) * Carface Carruthers (USA) * Monkeybone (Uganda) * Jareth the Goblin King (Vietnam) * Weasel McGreed (Virgin Islands) * Freddy Krueger (Canada) * Serrator (Refugee Olympic Athletes) Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Olympics